Not If I Can Help It
by dragonpearlz
Summary: Obi-Wan is coming back from a solo mission, and Qui-Gon just wants to take care of him. But, Qui-Gon has a cold, & is getting worse & needs to be taken care of. But, he doesn't want Obi-Wan to know how bad things really are. Pairing: Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon


Title: Not If I Can Help It

Rating: PG

Summary: Qui-Gon is ill, but doesn't want Obi-Wan to know. (Smarmy, angst alert!)

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

"Huh-Chessh!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"When is Obi-Wan returning?" Mace asked, turning the corner slowly, to allow his companion time to catch up.

"This evening."

"Does he know you're ill?"

"I don't think so. Kechum!" He blew his nose quickly.

Mace rained an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Not if I can help it."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat as he put on Obi-Wan's favorite music and started brewing the tea. He had set out the lavender candles in the hopes that he could get Obi-Want to relax tonight. He took a sip of his own tea and smiled. He had a handle on everything he could control and that was enough.

Obi-Wan stretched his back and neck. He was immensely sore, but looking forward to being home. He and Qui-Gon had long since established a routine of relaxation. Secretly, he hoped Qui would be up for giving a back rub. He needed one so badly, but he didn't know what his Master would be able to give. After all, he hadn't seen him in nearly 3 months, and Qui and Obi were often in competition for who was the most busy.

Obi-Wan brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He was surprised when Qui had not met him at the landing bay. He quietly entered their chambers and smiled. Qui had set the whole main room up for him. And he was asleep – snoring in the easy chair.

Obi-Wan put his belongings down and made his way to Qui-Gon. "Hey," he whispered softly, giving him a long kiss.

Qui kissed back, and his eyes fluttered open. "Obi?" he breathed. "You're home? I –," his breath caught. He looked around for his handkerchief, but the sneeze backed off. "I slept through your landing? Obi, I'm so sorry."

Obi-wan smiled. Qui-Gon looked exhausted. "It's obvious you spent the day preparing for tonight, and that means quite a lot."

Qui-Gon smiled. He felt bleary, and quiet a bit worse than he had hen he was preparing. He cleared his throat. "Get comfortable." He cleared it again. "I'll get you some tea."

As Obi-Wan went to get changed, Qui-Gon rose to his feet. His lungs felt like they were on fire with every breath, it hurt to move, and his nose refused to stop tickling. It was going to be harder to hide his illness than he had hoped. "Hah-eh-hah-Kechum!" he sneezed forcefully. He blew his nose in a napkin and quickly tossed it away.

"Qui? Are you all right?" Obi called from the bedroom.

Pinching his nose closed to prevent the next few, he sent across the bond. _/Of course I am. It's just a sn-/_ "Ka-Chum!" _/sneeze/._

"Qui?" Obi-Wan rounded the corner, topless. Worry filled his voice and floated across their bond.

"I am all right. I promise." He sniffed, then thought the better of it and blew his nose into another napkin. As they sat together with their tea, Qui-Gon Asked, "How was the mission?"

"A war zone. The peace talks weren't' ready to begin. Even by the time I left."

"Were you in danger?

"Frequently."

Qui-Gon's stomach knotted. "Where you harmed?"

"Only a little."

Qui-Gon's emotions must have shown in his face, because Obi-Wan continued, "Not that hurt. I was trying to help a small child jump the same fence was I was trying to. The first round of peace talks were taking place in a small village, not so very well guarded. They had a low fence surrounding their territory, and a few long spearman, and that was it. When the fighting broke out everyone scattered. Then the shooting started. The elders told the children to rally behind me, and that I would protect them. While I belayed the cover fire, some of the younglings needed assistance getting over the fence. I must not have been focusing properly, and pulled something in my back."

"I'd love to rub that out." _Sniff._ "If you'll-you-ll, let – hah-CHUM! Hekchum! AssUA! let me." The last sneeze left him dizzy and, must to his dismay, he was unable to shake the dizzy feeling.

"Of course. If you're up to it. It sounds like you're coming down with something."

"I'b all ridt." He sniffed wetly and was overcome with coughs.

Obi-Wan handed over his handkerchief and waited patiently while Qui-Gon regained control.

"Master, why don't we wait until you're feeling better?"

"No!" Qui-Gon snapped. "This is your night. You need this. And I am not taking your relaxation time away from you." This was going all wrong. Obi-Wan knew and was concerned about his illness. This wasn't he way it was supposed to be. "You just came back from a war zone. Nothing is more important to me than your healing.

"Qui…"

"Nothing! Now, stretch out and I'll get the massage oils."

Obi-Wan started to stretch out, but kept a close eye on Qui-Gon.

As Qui-Gon rose, he couldn't maintain his balance. His steps faltered as more sneezes struck. "E-kesshum! HaChum! Affressso! Ak-ashoo! Echoo! Shoo! Ekshooo! HakeCHUM!" The last sneeze drove him to his knees. The world was going in and out of focus. He could sense Obi-Wan beside him, but couldn't tell him not to worry. He could barely think. Before he could do anything of substance, the work around him went black.

Qui-Gon awoke with a snort and a start. The lights were dim around him and he was covered with something light but warm.

"Qui?" It was Obi-Wan. He was worried. "Qui, can you hear me?"

He moaned and tried to answer.

"How are you feeling Qui?" a voice asked. He recognized as one of the healers, though he couldn't put a finger on the name.

"Yeh-ITCCH!" he sneezed, raising a hand to try to catch the spray.

"About what I expected," the healer's voice went on. "That was quite a virus you picked up. It's run through most of its course now, but you'll probably feel tired and weak for a few more days yet.

Qui-Gon nodded and dozed back to sleep.

Healer Rawg turned to Obi-wan. "You can take him home when he awakes. But, he'll be on bed rest for a few days."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Don't worry," he said stroking the top of Qui-Gons head, "I'll take care of him."

"Hey-hejiga!" Qui-Gon sneezed roughly. He had insisted on staying up with Obi-Wan. He assisted, to the best of his depleted abilities with his katas and watched as he prepared himself for the Senate meeting later that afternoon. He was exhausted, but determined not to let it show.

It wasn't working. Qbi-Wan looked longingly at his Master, who was so terribly in need of rest. He wished he could wipe away the dark circles from under his eyes or hush him back to sleep. But, Qui-Gon was being difficult.

"Huh," the sneeze alerted Qui. He raised his handkerchief up to his face and took a few needy breaths. "Afregaskshoo!" he sneezed heavily. The sneeze gave way to husky coughs.

"Obi-Wan winced. "Bless you. That cough seems to be loosening things up, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded and put his head in his hand. He was SO tired. But, Obi-Wan was home. He needed to be accessible to Obi-Wan. "Akshoo!" he sneezed suddenly, spraying just below his wrist. He sniffed heavily. Sniffling made his head, throat, and chest ache, but he sneezed less. He felt strong hands on his shoulders. "Come on, bed time." Obi-Wan said softly.

"But, the Senate. Your speech. I have to be there," he pleaded. He was surprised at how much he was able to mask the congestion.

"No, Qui. You have to rest."

Qui-Go shook his head. "I may be ill, but I am _your_ Master. I should be heh-there-KakSHEW!"

Obi-Wan kissed the top of his head gently. "You should –and would – if you were well. But this bug is still in your system and you have to rest."

"Not if I can help it," Qui-Gon stated.

"There are almost two hours until the meeting. How about a quick nap first?" Obi-Wan suggested.

It sounded delightful. So with Obi-Wan's help, he got back into bed and settled in for a nap.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called weakly. His room was dark and he hoped the time on the clock was incorrect. He couldn't have slept for five hours, could he? "Hachoo! Ek-hachoo! Efsthugh! Asshew! ITchajo!! Ackew!! Hesshtigh!" He sat up and propped himself against the pillows. Although he felt his sinus' drain, that only made the sneezes wetter. "Heecccsts! Hackseshh! Heissh! Itessch!"

Quickly, Obi-Wan hurried into the room. Seeing his Master helpless to his sneezes, Obi-Wan picked up a handkerchief and held it to Qui-Gon's face. "There now, rest easy," he soothed as Qui-Gon's sneezes rushed on.

"Rah-hasshoo! Esshesshoo! Aschtcha!"

"Blow, Qui," he insisted. Qui-Gon blew steadily, pausing intermittently to sneeze again. Finally, the fit ended and Qui-Gon collapsed onto Obi-Wan who kissed the top of his head and held him close.

"Waves of calming healing energy flowed form Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon felt secure in his arms.

"Did you miss your speech?" Qui-Gon asked in a gravely voice.

"No."

An idea dawned on him. "Did _I_ miss your speech?"

"You were resting."

Disappointment settled in Qui-Gon's stomach. "I wanted to be there for you. I like when you speak. You do it so well." He sniffed, not just from his illness.

Obi-wan held him tighter. "You didn't miss much."

Oh, but he had. The strong post, the confident voice, the passionate eyes…he had missed it all. He sniffed again. "Mm sorry," he muttered, determined not to get emotional.

Another kiss to the top of his head. "It's okay. Just rest." And with Obi-Wan using force guidance, he did.

"Do'h, Obi-Wan, your forb is dto…ekseeww! relaxed." Qui-Gon sniffed and guided Obi-Wan through new katas. He blew his nose with a quick honk and pressed on. He was taking great pains to make it look like he was getting better, but – in actuality- he was getting worse. The dull throb of a headache turned into the sharp stab of a migraine. His low grad fever was quickly rising. His throat screamed in pain at every word. And his nose ticked so fiercely it brought tears to his eyes.

Obi-Wan frowned. Qui-Gon seemed to be getting better, but he closed himself off that morning. Obi-Wan's gentle prods found nothing but shields.

When they were finished they decided to take an early lunch. Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan seemed uncomfortably silent.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Master. But-," he gave Qui-Gon's shields a gentle prod.

"They'll come down again, when it's time." He suppressed a cough, but Obi-Wan was too upset to notice.

"Did your Master raise his shields when he was sick?" Obi-Wan asked, and then blushed. He hadn't meant to ask that.

"Yoda always has his shields raised. Especially with his Padawans." Qui-Gon ran a knuckle over his nose, trying to scrub out a tickle – but it only spread it further.

Sheepishly, Obi-Wan said, "That's not the Master I was talking about."

Qui-Gon paused. They never spoke of Dooku. Most members of the order treated Qui-Gon as if Yoda had been his only Master.

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered. He felt a pang of guilt and shame. Was he turning into his old Master? Cutting off Oib-Wan from himself…wasn't that something that Dooku would do? He remembered being a young Padawan, trying to care for his Master and being shut out. He remembered the fear he felt about being ignored by his Master…

Obi-Wan nodded. "Master, there is something I must tell you."

"Yes?"

"The Trade Federation wants to start again. I was requested to assist."

Qui-Gons heart swelled with pride. "What an honor. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh." Disappointment filled Qui-Gon. "Why didn't you tell me? Surely you knew before now."

"I'm sorry, Master. I thought you knew, I've been here nearly a month. You knew I only had leave for a month."

"A month? How long was I in the Healers Dome?"

"Three weeks."

Qui-Gon drew himself up. "Nothing to be sorry for. I am very proud of you. I am also proud to be your Master. Now, let's hurry up and eat, and we'll head back to our chambers so that you can rest before you go."

The night went by swiftly and uneventfully. Even with Qui-Gons best brave face, there was no denying he was tired. The two of them fell asleep locked in each others embrace.

When Qui-Gon awoke with a snort in the morning, he was already sad. His padawan had been back nearly a month and he was sick throughout all of it. He remembered back to being a padawan – Yoda always slept illness off – needing no care on Qui-Gon's part, although he graciously accepted any help Qui-Gon tried to give.

Dooku…Obi-Wan had asked about Dooku. He remembered anxiously trying to help his Master, but nothing he did was ever right. He remembered needing his Master, and his Master being too sick or maybe too selfish to help him. "Hegashkesshoo!" he sneezed heavily, feeling the congesting in his head and chest shift. He blew his nose forcefully, and smiled as Obi-Wan came in with a steaming mug of tea. He moved over so Obi-Wan could sit next to him.

/Obi-Wan, why did you ask me about Dooku?/ Waves of uncertainty flowed towards Obi-Wan.

/I wanted to know where your ethic of pushing yourself too hard comes from. It obviously doesn't come from Yoda./ Obi-Wan sent back waves of love and reassurance.

/Not from what Dooku asked of himself. It's what I demand of myself. To be there for you – no matter what./

Obi-Wan smiled, eyes glistening with love. /You are, Qui./

…And that smile made it all worth it…/Always, if I can help it/ Qui returned.

tbc...


End file.
